


Cross my Heart, Hope to Die

by Minimoomin



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Annoying Thranduil, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Half Elf, Half dwarf, Help, Reunition, Separation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minimoomin/pseuds/Minimoomin
Summary: Alina is a new born orphan, left at the steps of Erebor by... who knows? She gets taken in by the dwarves, or more specifically, Thorin. He raises her as if she were his own, but on the day Smaug attacks, Thorin orders her to run, knowing she'll be safe, but also knowing he would never see her again.But that was over a hundred years ago.What will she do when she lays eyes on one she recognises, in her home in Mirkwood?





	1. Burning Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, welcome, welcome! It feels so good to finally post this that I have been working on for MONTHS! I'm afraid I'm a little late to update new chapters, but definitely will!
> 
> Feel free to leave any comments, criticism or not, they all help so much!
> 
> Enjoy!!

_Thorin's POV_

_7 years before Smaug takes Erebor..._

_"What is the meaning of this?" I question the guard who woke me as we stride down the candle-lighten halls. I wasn't asleep yet, but I was on the cusp of it. There's nothing worse than that feeling you get whenever you know you have to get up, but you don't want to,_

_"There is something we think you should see..." I sigh, exasperated. What could be so important that they feel the need to interrupt me?_

_"Is this really necessary? Couldn't you just inform the head guard about this instead?"_

_"I swear your majesty, this is something we believe is of your greatest interest." I stop trying to talk my way back to my bed and let him lead me to wherever this 'thing' is. As we round the corner toward the main entrance, I catch sight of another guard, his back to us and seeming to be holding something. Delicate, it is. I can tell from the way he restricts himself from using too much force._

_As we draw near, he turns around. What I see in his arms makes me slow considerably, then stop as I reach him, my face blank of any emotion apart from maybe shock and curiosity. He cradles a small babe, gently rocking it as it slumbers soundly. It must be an elf, judging by its short white hair and pale skin. "Where did it come from?" I ask._

_"She was found at the palace gates with nothing but the blanket she sleeps in and this." He produces a small piece of paper with the word 'Alina' written in small swirly letters. The blanket that is wrapped around her is a light pastel blue, with swirling golden and intricate patterns on the edges. It looks to be of quite high quality, telling us that she is - or was - from a wealthy family. I'm silent, processing. Why would an elf, who seems to be a wealthy one, leave their new born baby at the gates of Erebor?_

_"What is to happen to her?" I ask._

_"That is what we hope to find from you, my prince." I am again quiet, thinking on this situation. We could send her to the orphanage, but she would most likely be unhappy. Or we could find somebody in the village that would be willing to care for her, but I feel even then she would not be satisfied. As the prince, I can't just keep her at the palace, but looking at her small innocent face, I can't bring myself to send her away. She could stay while we figure out why she was left here?_

_"She will live here for now, until we find out what to do with her." I inform. The two guards seem surprised as they share a look, but then pass me the girl hastily, which takes me off guard. "What am I to do with her?" I ask, flustered._

_"Improvise, your majesty." With that, they both walk away as quickly as they can, leaving me with a bundle in my arms. I stare down at her, and her eyes slowly open, revealing two deep brown orbs. As she catches sight of me, a bubbly smile etches on her face and she releases a giggle. I can't help but chuckle at the small girl._

_"Alina..."_

_7 years later..._

_"Concentrate!" I laugh at the girl, who has a scowl drawn on her face. Her light brown eyebrows are scrunched together in focus. She clutches the sword I train her with, trying to keep her balance on the bumpy terrain of the forest floor. She suddenly clatters hers against mine, surprising me slightly._

_"It's not fair, you're taller than me!" She complains, causing me to smirk._

_"Isn't that the point?" I raise an eyebrow, then manoeuvre the weapon to try and strike her in the ribs, but she pushes the blade away with her own. "Very good..." I compliment. She smiles proudly, then lunges forward without warning, nearly slicing my stomach. Her long platinum hair leaps into the air and falls past her waist like a large wild bird. I bat the sharp metal away last-second, and take a step back. "You need more muscle on your arms, mouse." I provoke her, and the smile on her face shrinks into a mischievous frown._

_"What did you just call me?" She questions calmly, but I can hear the fury behind it. I let out a laugh, but nearly yelp when she strikes at me with all her strength, but I block it. I expect her to give up right then and there, but she keeps thrashing, everytime I counter her off. She grows frustrated and let's out an animalistic growl, making me release another laugh. This agrivates her even more, and she charges at me while letting out a fierce battle cry. My eyes widen and I swerve out the way, but she doesn't give up. I run through the forest, the elf at my tail. I turn to see if she still chases me and she laughs at the petrified look on my face._

_"Mouse!" I shout as I jump over fallen trunks and duck out the way of branches and can't help but notice she isn't as tall as the average seven-year-old elf. Her legs are quite short, much like a dwarf..._

_I hear her giggles only a few feet behind me, and a warm feeling envelopes me as I dodge trees and round bushes._

_Suddenly I hear a deep roar coming from the sky amongst the trees, and I stop short in my tracks, skidding on the mud and leaves and worry etched on my face. What was that? Alina runs up next to me, having heard the creature as well. Her large innocent brown eyes reflect both confusion and worry, sending an ache down to my heart. "Come on." I instruct, and she follows as I run in the direction of the noise. As we part through the forest edge we get an overview of the tragic scene: A dragon, an enormous one, sets ablaze the village of Dale, where people scream in pain and fear while running for their lives. I'm frozen in shock. What brought it here, and why now? It definitely looks angry, but that doesn't seem to be the reason for it's rage. Unless..._

_The Arkenstone._

_Grandfather._

_At this thought, I set sprinting down the hill toward the castle, Alina trying her best to keep up behind me. My heart beats fast as I reach the grand doors. They stand open, and on the inside I see soldiers and archers readying for the battle. But Alina. She can't be in the middle of this. If she dies today, I would never forgive myself. She doesn't deserve this..._

_"Alina. Listen to me." I turn to face her, place my hands on her shoulders and kneel down to her level urgently. By the expression on my face, she knows that this is no joke. The fear in her tearing eyes makes my heart ache for her, it sends water to my eyes. "I need you to run." I point in the direction of the mountains overlooking the kingdom, far away from any flames. "Run. Run wherever you can, but just get away from here."_

_"Are you coming too?" She looks hopeful for a second, which only tears me apart even more._

_"No." I look down slightly, ashamed to be disappointing her so._

_"No." She shakes her head, droplets starting to run down her rosy cheeks. "I won't go." Her eyes squeeze closed, sending even more tears down her face._

_"I need you to, now. It isn't safe here. Please." I send her a pleading stare as the dragon draws closer, the sound of death and the warmth of flame coming with it._

_"I don't want to." She let's out a sob. "I don't want to leave you Thorin."_

_"You must go! Now!" I give her a small push in the direction, and she runs a few meters before stopping. I watch her with a pain squeezing my soul. She knows that if she goes, there is a high chance that she would never see me again. She slowly turns toward me with tears in her eyes, before running back and throwing her arms around me one last time. I pull her as close as I can, while I can._

_"I love you Thorin." She cries into my shoulder, racked with sobs._

_"I... I love you Alina." We hold each other for a moment longer before I have to pull away. "Now go!" She spins and heads straight for the rocky mountains, running as fast as her little legs will carry her without turning back. I feel pride thump in my chest as I watch her small figure getting further and further away. She still has the sword I gave her sheathed at her waist, which makes me smile sadly._

_Don't forget me._

_Alina's POV_

_I pant as I stumble up the rocks, rubbing away the tears that won't stop falling from my eyes. I love Thorin, so much, and now I'll never ever see him again. So why am I running in the exact opposite direction of him when he is the only person I have? Now I'll be alone for eternity, until the day I die. There will never be anybody like Thorin._

_I reach the top of the flat-topped mountain and turn to face Erebor at the bottom. I see Thorin run into the grand palace. For the final time._

_"And who might you be?" A smooth but sharp voice says behind me. I turn with wide, red eyes and see a pale man with long platinum hair, just like mine, mounted on a big brown moose. His ears are pointed, also very like mine. In fact, peering behind him, he leads an entire army of people - no. They're Elves, my kind - behind him. If he leads them, then he must be... Thranduil. The king of the wood elves._

_"A-Alina." I murmur silently, quite intimidated by him. Something about his aura tells me he is of great power. The running and intense emotion leaves me dizzy, and laying my head in my hands painfully at the headache I feel coming on. I groan out._

_"Alina." He takes a liking to my name, as if he used to know someone with the same or something, leaving a sparkle of recognition in his bright, cold eyes. "Come with us..."_

 

 

I snap back to reality when a pale hand waves in front of my face impatiently, surprising me. "It's good to know I don't bore you, Alina." 

"You know I can't concentrate when I train in these woods, Legolas." I smirk and lower my drawn bow, letting the arrow go limp. For some reason, he enjoys to see my face whenever I get ferociously attacked by _giant spiders_. I shiver at the thought. Ever since he's been training me to become a guard, he's loved to take me out into Mirkwood forest with our bows and arrows and almost always get the attention of the terrifying creatures, just to see my reaction.

"More memories?" He questions, and I hesitate.

"No, just... daydreaming." I look down briefly.

"Well, you should stop, it's getting in the way of your training." I tut and role my eyes. _How does one stop thinking?_ "You were blessed with the dwarven stubborness." He remarks when he catches my eye roll. I send him a look, glancing down at my dark brown hair and short height. Around 163 years ago, when I was fifteen and I was living as a maid in Mirkwood, my hair started darkening profusely, and my height remained that of a dwarf while the elves towered over me. Being my paranoid self, I went to the healers and they did some tests. In the end, it turned out I am half elf, half dwarf.

"Rude."

"It's the truth. Let's see if you can hit that." Legolas had been my sort-of-friend ever since his father had brought me back to their home in Mirkwood. He had been kind to me, and when I had tired of cleaning and tidying the palace he was the one who gave me the idea of training to be a king's guard. He gave me lessons himself, in fact, and that's why I'm here. 

He points to a strange white tree around fifty meters away, and I draw my bow again. Concentrating, I point the arrow at the white trunk, and exhale slowly, when suddenly, I hear gruff shouts in the woods. In surprise, I release the arrow and it hits the trunk, but I don't take any notice, as I turn quickly to Legolas.

"What was that?" I demand while the cries continue, over and over.

"Go and get Tauriel, stay inside."

"Wait," my eyes follow him as he goes in the direction on the noise "I want to help."

"No, you're too young-"

"I'm 178!"

"It doesn't matter, you're still in training." With that, he runs into the trees, and I huff in frustration. _They never let me do anything._

I start my journey back to the palace, running through the woods, over the stony bridge and in through the large and guarded double doors. Just by luck, Tauriel is already there, as well as about two dozen archers, all having heard the shouts. "Tauriel." I pant, out of breath. "In the woods." I take a breath. "Screaming." 

"Right." Once understanding, she nods and strides past me, the guards at her tail, and I start following behind her when she sticks her hand out, halting me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming too."

"Oh, no no no, you are to stay here." She instructs.

"But I can help."

"No, you have barely any experience, it could be dangerous. Stay here." She walks away, much like Legolas did, leaving me with my mouth hung open. _In what world is years of training 'barely any experience'?_. My anger only boils as I set my jaw stubbornly, squinting my eyes angrily in her direction. I know she means well, but _I'm not a baby._ How can I be trained without given the real thing?

I sulk into the shadows and decide to wait until they get back, hiding behind a wooden pillar, I stand soundless and motionless.

 

 

After a few minutes, I hear a ruckus near the gates, and peer around the pillar. To my surprise, I see at least ten dwarves, maybe more, walking past grumpily. I'm guessing it's against their will, as they're being lead by the guards, and in the direction of the dungeons. Just the sight of them makes my eyes water at the memories, but I shake the feeling away. I had heard stories of how many dwarves had managed to survive the fire and the death and the sorrow, and made a new home for themselves. They had made it, and survived. Sometimes thinking of it makes me regret leaving, but... when I think of _him_ , I know I could never had lived without him if I was there when he had died. He was never in the stories. That's why I don't regret leaving.

I follow in the shadows, but have to stop as I am limited to the pillars provided. They go down the narrow, maze-like stairs to the cells, where I wait at the top. But, I notice they pull a rugged, web-covered dwarf aside and lead him in the direction of the throne. I'm torn between following the group, or following spider-face. Well, I haven't seen his face, but I don't doubt it is also strewn with spider silk. I'm about to go down to the prison and see who they are, then maybe spy on the king (something I've enjoyed doing ever since I have arrived), but a man suddenly appears out of thin air, almost making me gasp, but I bite my lip, painfully. Not a man, a Hobbit, by the looks of it. With curly, chestnut hair bouncing by his ears and large fuzzy feet. I have never seen a Hobbit before in all my days, so it's a strange sight to see, even though he's not much shorter than myself. He holds a golden ring in his hand and peers around nervously. _Who are you?_ He probably came in with the dwarves, but used the strange ring for teleportation, or invisibility, or something like that. But where would a Hobbit get his hands on something as magical as that? 

In the distance, I hear the dwarves shoving themselves against their cell doors in an attempt to escape. Again, a string of memories force themselves into my mind and I try my best to push them away. Even though I wish them to, they'll never escape without the keys. _So why don't I go get them?_ Even though I am half, I never felt that I belong among the elves. Don't get me wrong, I love Legolas and the gorgeous palace, but I have always been a dwarf, truly. And anyway, Thranduil, for some reason, had taken an odd liking to me after taking me back to his kingdom, and he was used to seeing me sneak around and causing trouble. Our almost daily 'discussions' are rather amusing.

Unexpectedly, the Hobbit leaps from his place in the corridor and behind the pillar next to mine, about fifteen meters away. I avert my gaze from him to keep him from sensing something and spotting me. Two guards stomp down the hall in a hasty blur with spider-face in their arms, which makes the Hobbit look almost worried, and in an instant, lock him in a cell. He seemed angry.

As the guards take their posts at the entrance of the dungeons, the Hobbit slips his ring back on, and disappears. I stare at the spot where he was stood for a few seconds in surprise before trying my best to go after him. The air, wherever he goes, shifts slightly, which can be easy to follow if you get the hang of it. And, the guards are used to having me sneak around, so wouldn't think much of it. Following him with squinty eyes, once again in the shadows, he tip toes into a room, and is about to walk through it, when Thranduil walks around the corner, making my heart leap into my throat when I see the ghost-like man.

"Ah, Alina." _Shit_. "Care to join me?"

I grimance as I watch the Hobbit-blur scurry away, and find myself reaching out towards him as he runs around the corner as if that would somehow stop him or make him wait. But no.

Thranduil gives me a look. The I-wonder-what's-wrong-with-you look, but I assume he waves it off as me just being me. _Thank Mahal i'm not normal._ I look off into the distance where the Hobbit had disappeared, willing him to go slower or _something_ so he wouldn't get to the keys before me.

After a few agonisingly long moments I clear my throat and compose myself. "Yes." What the King said was a command, not a question, so I'd rather not test him.

"Excellent. You'd never believe who we found-"

"Uh, I can't stay long," I come to stand beside him while glancing worriedly in the direction of the wine cellars. "I'm in a bit of a hurry." When I said I'd rather not test him, I meant refuse him. He's used to me testing him.

"This won't take long." He starts pouring two glasses with red wine, and can I say very _slowly_. "As I was saying, Legolas ran into a company of _dwarves_ in the woods." He remarks incredulously as he hands me a glass.

"Mm." I confess I wasn't actually listening. I was more focused, or distracted, on the hobbit's whereabouts.

"And you'd never guess-"

"Is this going anywhere?"

"-Yes-"

"Cause this just sounds like another one of your rants about how much you hate the dwarves-"

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, sorry, I mean this sounds like another one of your _discussions_ about how much you _dislike_ the dwarves."

"Well, it's not."

"Oh, that's fine then, please continue." I motion for him to go on, but look in a completely different direction. He sighs exhaustedly as if dealing with a small child. _He sort of is._

"The leader of the company-"

"Mm-"

"Is the dwarven _king_." My head snaps toward him.

" _What?_ "

Just then, there's a shuffle on the steps and me and Thranduil spin in the direction where Tauriel is approaching. She halts when she sees us.

"Oh, I'm sorry my King, I didn't know you had company."

"It's fine." I give Thranduil my full glass so he is stood funnily with one in each hand. "I was just leaving." 

"Alina." He calls out as I'm turning away.

"Yes?"

"We'll speak later." He gives me a knowing stare, and I nod.

"Of course." I crack a smile at him before practically sprinting out the room, completely forgetting our conversation.

 

 

I run into the wine cellar, my eyes darting around in every spot and crevice but there's no Hobbit in sight. My eyes fall onto the metal hook on the wall, but widen when there's no set of keys hung on it. Cursing under my breath in frustration, I jump behind a crate and duck my head from the guards that have clambered into the room to drink.

"These empty barrels should've been sent back to Eskerot hours ago." One says. "They'll be waiting."

"Say what you like about our ill-tempered king, he has an excellent taste in wine." Another drawls as he gulps down a flask of red wine.

"I have the dwarves in my charge." One informs another, holding up a ring of keys. _Aha. The keys_.

"They're locked up, where can they go?" The other man takes the keys and strings them up on a hook on the wall, chuckling.

 

 

The guards had all sat down to drink, but fallen _mysteriously_ to sleep. I stood carelessly, in the heat of the moment of finally being able to grab the keys, and reach for them and unhook them from the wall. I glance down at them proudly, but then hear someone clear their voice behind me. I spin around in shock, my eyes wide in the fear that I might've been caught- that would've been the end of it for me- but relax ever so slightly when I look upon the Hobbit.

He clears his throat rather awkwardly. "Who are you?" I am surprised that he asks this politely, as I am used to guests acting aggressive towards the elves of Mirkwood. It's then that I remember I have never experienced a visit from a Hobbit, and that they are creatures well known for their good-manners, unlike a certain group of dwarves that are locked up above us right now.

"Alina." I narrow my eyes at him suspiciously. "And you?"

"Bilbo Baggins." The way he straightens his back and raises his chin while saying his name gives off the impression that he's proud of it. It's sort of cute.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I, uh- well I, um-"

"Are you here for the keys?"

"Um, yes."

I peek around to check nobody was watching, then hand him the keys. He just stares for a moment in shock, then reaches out hesitantly and takes them.

"But-"

"I feel like it's the right thing to do." His eyes sparkle with some recognition and he smiles fondly, which I return.

"Thankyou." With an nod, he turns and starts to walk up the way we came, but I stop him. 

"Wait, go this way." I point up the stairs behind me that lead to the dungeons. "And when you free them, don't take them to the main entrance, lead them down here. Once you get them out, you won't have long until someone notices and sounds the alarm." I gesture to the spot we stand in, then point to a pyramid of empty barrels and a lever. "Over there is a secret exit, you'll figure it out."

He nods a little confused, but gratefully. "Thank you, Alina." I nod. He begins to make his way up the stairs again, but stops and turns around. "Will I see you again?"

"I hope so." I smile up at him, then walk out of the cellar. _Time to get my arrow back_.


	2. Forgotten Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates, I’ve been very busy lately, but I would never forget this fic!
> 
> Enjoy!

The guards allow me back outside into the spider-dwelling woods, where I cautiously manoeuvre myself around the trees, seeing if the white one is in sight anywhere, while also keeping an eye on my surroundings. _Mahal knows what's in these woods_. I think back to the Hobbit- Bilbo. He was kind.

I catch sight of the snowy tree and make my way toward it, yanking the arrow from the wood and listening to the repetitive 'twong' sound it makes. I rotate it in my hands, examining it for scratches or dents, when something wooshes past my face and embeds itself into the chalky bark. I pull back desperately in shock as I hear a blood-curdling war cry from behind me. It was an axe. An axe almost smashed my face into this tree.

I spin around to see an orc as it lets out another scream, sending a wave of chills over my body. I back up while pulling my bow off my back hurriedly. I string the arrow in my hand into my bow, but not quick enough. Before I can draw it, something sharp slams into my temple, throwing me to the ground with a groan. The bow and arrow slip out of my grip and I hear them clatter to the ground. _Damn_. 

My hands scrape on the rocky dirt, earning me a hiss either from me, or the creature, I couldn't figure out which. I shake away the dizziness and fuzzy darkness blurring my vision and stagger back onto my feet. I dart to pick up my bow and once again, string the arrow and fire it straight through it's head, ignoring the nausea. It falls onto the grass with a 'thud', but I'm then greeted with two more of its friends. I ignore the tickle down the side of my face and wipe it away, only to be met with a searing sting and blood smothering my fingers. I clench my jaw at the pain but refuse to lose focus.

One spits in its black language in my direction, but I waste no time. I pull out another arrow from the quiver on my back and strike the orc square in the eye socket. Some of its black blood sprays from the wound and colours my face with ebony speckles. As it falls to the floor, the other raises its axe, but I pull out a knife and stab it into its shoulder, making it drop its weapon. I shove it into a nearby tree and send the dagger into its skull, letting it drop to the floor like the others.

As I begin to make my way back to the main gates, my pointy ears perk up at the sound of the warning horn. The dwarves are escaping. I can't stop the corners of my lips quirking up as I start to run in the direction the call came from, and end up beside the river. The sight I see amuses me very much, to the point where I'm repressing my giggles. They bob in the barrels along the river, making their way toward the bridge. Bilbo actually figured out what I meant by 'secret exit'.

My face falls when the river gates are closed with a loud screech, but even more when a whole wave of orcs flood over the tall rocks, snarling while their leader spits orders. They kill elves with their axes and bows, which lights an angry flame inside me. _How dare they._

They crowd around the dwarves after slaughtering the gate keepers, but they fight back. They shoot the orcs with their arrows and slice with their swords, the bodies crashing down into the water with them. I pull out more arrows and shoot as many orcs as I can. I keep doing this until I'm almost right next to the bridge, continuing to string arrows and shoot orcs who get too close for my liking. 

While the dwarves are fighting to take cover underneath the bridge, one of them, a young brown-haired one, jumps out of his barrel and onto the bridge, slaying the things that get in his way. One of the dwarves throw him a weapon amongst the chaos.

I'm killing the orcs, when suddenly an arrow whisps past, sticking itself into the brown-haired dwarve's leg just as he was about to reopen the gates. As I turn and see, I cringe at the sight.

I decide to pull out my sword, and slash it at any things that go near me. I catch sight of Tauriel over the rocks, shooting the orcs effortlessly when Legolas also emerges from the bushes, shooting and stabbing.

The injured dwarf only just manages to haul himself toward the lever. The gates open with a sharp grind of metal and stone and release the barrels. They go falling down a mini water fall, giving the dwarf just enough time to jump back into his barrel, snapping the arrow off in the process. This earns them another snarl from the leader of the pack of orcs. I stand on the edge of the rocks and sheath my sword, feeling relieved that they got most of the way out, when what I see makes the blood drain from my face, and my legs go so weak it becomes hard to stand. It's him. But he can't be here. He's dead.

Shock overwhelms me. "Thorin..." He doesn't look a day older, apart from maybe a small streak of silvery grey in his dark hair. His arms are muscley as ever, covered by the sleeves that cling to his wet body. He still has his wonderful charcoal beard that used to tickle me when he hugged me. Suddenly, an instinct takes over me, and I start to bolt along the river's edge, desperate to get to him.

The entire time I've been in Mirkwood, I thought he was dead- I was sure he was dead. Nobody spoke of him, no one even told stories about how he maybe could've lived. And because of Mirkwood's 'reputation' with Erebor, nobody ever spoke of that day anyway. They kept it hush. But now that I can see him, I feel stupid for even thinking he was dead. I feel stupid for leaving. I could've waited for the flames to die down and for the survivors to emerge and I could've been with him for all these years instead of taking on a whole new life where I was hated by most of the people I was surrounded by.

Or maybe their _were_ stories of how they survived. Mahal, not stories, _proof_. Maybe they all kept it from me. Maybe Thranduil kept it from me.

At this thought, I quicken my pace, not in the slightest bit guilty for leaving the elves behind.

I think I see Legolas somewhere close by now, but I'm not paying attention. I hop onto logs and rocks while dodging arrows and the swings of sharp blades. The dwarves chop down a log that had many orcs stood on, and they all fall into the rapids, where the dwarves are swerving their barrels in the right direction. My mouth falls open when one of the barrels flings out onto land, crushing everything in its way and then producing two axes and slicing any orcs who approached. Luckily, whoever was inside managed to jump back inside a barrel on the water.

Legolas, the _idiot_ , then decides to jump onto two dwarves' heads, shooting more orcs while balancing. Putting his big headedness aside, I decide I should probably help him, so I pull out my bow and an arrow, shooting the creatures as well. I jump onto the rocks closer down to the river, shooting orcs while also keeping up with the barrels. But, almost instantly, there's a dead end, and I come to a stop at a small cliff-like drop. I put my bow around my back and cup my hands around my mouth.

"THORIN!" I gasp as a fiery burn erupts from the back of my right shoulder, the force of the blow causing me to propel into the water. The last thing I hear is Legolas calling my name, then a loud crash, and complete silence, I squeeze my eyes closed and try to find which way is up, as the current just pulls me along like a ragdoll. My lungs start to burn as I long for air, but the water just won't allow it. It pushes me down and I spin, making me feel nauseous. I scrape past the sharp rocks that stick out on the river bed, tearing up even more of my skin.

All of a sudden, I feel two hands on the collar of my shirt pull me up above the water. I gasp and try to breathe in as much air as possible, panting and coughing as their strong hands move to hold my sides to keep me close. As I open my eyes I meet two serious blue orbs, that look... I don't know. Very shocked. His eyes widen, and so do mine when I realise who it is.

"Thorin..?" I breath and his grip on me tightens, his mouth falls open as he keeps me against his barrel as it gets pulled along the river.

"Alina..." He breathes in disbelief as he pulls me closer and wraps his large arms around me nearly crushing me, and I do the same to him, holding on even tighter. "I'm sorry..." He whispers in my ear.

"Don’t say that. It wasn’t your fault.” I draw away when an arrow whisps by, and only then do I feel the pain of the arrow in the back of my shoulder. I gasp in pain, clutching my upper-arm but not being able to reach the wound. I hold on to the side of his barrel. "Are you hurt?" His brow creases with worry, and only then does he realise there's an arrow protruding out of my back. 

"It's fine, just an arrow-" I wince as a shock of pain waves over me, and he holds me close so I don't get pulled away.

"It's not fine, we must get you to a healer. Once we lose the orcs I will have Oin take a look at it." I nod, at loss for words because of the pain. He pulls me to him again and brings his forehead to mine, both closing our eyes.

 

 

Thorin's POV

 

"Anything behind us?" I ask, pushing my barrel along the river with a thick stick. Alina floats in a barrel beside me, looking not as colourful as when I pulled her out of the water. Her skin has gone a sickly pale, which sends worry down to my heart. 

I never thought I would see her again. After I told her to run, I predicted that I would die and that she would get a new life, where she would be even more happy than she was with me. But when I did survive, it was too late. She was already gone and I had no idea where she was, so.. I had to give up on her. I didn't even search, because I believed that wherever she was, it had to have been better than the life we had made in the Blue mountains...

But I was wrong. She was with the elves.

"Not that I can see." Nori chirps.

"I think we've out-run the orcs." Bofur chides after spitting out a mouthful of water.

"Not for long. We've lost the current. Wade for the shore!" I shout, and everyone starts to pull their barrels along the water toward the rocks, ignoring Dwalin's grumbles. "Come on, let's go!" 

 

 

She sits firmly on a rock, her eyes squeezed closed as Oin wraps his hand around the arrow. "Now." He says. "This is going to hurt."

"Okay." She nods vigorously and sucks in breath. "Okay..." she breaths out slowly, and plants her hands on her knees. "Do it."

"I won't be doing any knitting today, lass." Her eyes open a bit in confusion, her brows furrowed, then she closes them again.

"Okay..." Oin sticks a finger in his ear and twists it around a bit, nods, then proceeds to take out the arrow without counting down. Instead he gets straight to the point and wrenches out the thin piece of wood. At first it doesn't move, but it finally yanks out of her skin, causing her to scrunch up her face and cry out loud, then opens her eyes and blinks the water away, taking deep breaths. The company take an interest in her, watching the scene but looking away and pretending to act busy when she looks at them.

I must admit, she is a sight to see. Anyone would say she was a dwarf if not for her long, brown hair in the elven braided half-up style and pointy ears. It's no wonder the company can't stop staring. And, I'm not ashamed to say that she looks even more beautiful than the last time I saw her.

I'm stood with my arms crossed a few yards away, leant on a tree. Oin's orders were to give her space to breathe, so that's what everyone's doing. Dwalin comes to stand beside me, looking quizzically over at her.

“She looks different than the last time I saw ‘er.”

“She does. I think we may have been wrong about her heritage.”

“Hm.” 

“What?”

“How do you know it’s her?” I turn to stare at him. “What? I’m just sayin’, we don’t know what lengths the elves are willin’ to go to to try and sabotage this mission.”

I sigh and make my way over just as Oin is finishing, Dwalin trudging along behind. "Thankyou, Oin. Now bind Kili. You have two minutes." He nods, and walks over to the rest of the company. Alina tries her best to roll her shoulders, but only ends up wincing. She lets out a sigh, which catches our attention, and she smiles up at us. "How are you?" I ask her.

"A lot better now that stupid arrow is out." She smiles. Before I can say anything though, she catches sight of the man behind me, and the corners of her lips quirk up into a grin. “Dwalin.” At this, she jumps up and wraps her arms around him, much to his embarrassment. He remains stiff as a small blush crawls up his face, when slowly, his arms wrap around her, finally realising that it is her. “I missed you so much.”

“Aye, me too, lass.” She pulls away, allowing me to ask the question that’s been tugging on my mind.

"I need to ask you something." I start.

"Yes." She agrees as if she was expecting me to ask.

"Well, I can't help but notice that you... look different."

"Yes." She smirks knowingly. "I.." she laughs, as if thinking back on something. "It turns out, I'm half dwarf." It takes a few seconds for the words to sink in, but when they do, I find the corners of my mouth tugging up into a grin. She grins back, looking very proud of herself.

"It seems you're not a mouse after all." I smirk. Her eyes light up as if she had just suddenly remembered something important.

"How's Dis?" I find the cheery atmosphere sinking away, to which she frowns. Dwalin visibly tenses sand steals a side-glance at me. "Look, I know she wasn't supposed to see me, me being a secret and all, but she was like a big sister to me, and I'm sorry if-"

"No, it's not that."

"Oh. What is it then?" I stare into her confused eyes, and it's like she's seven all over again.

"After we made a home for ourselves in the Blue Mountains, Dis fell pregnant with my nephew, Fili." She smiles while looking on expectantly. “A few years later, she fell pregnant again... with Kili, but..." she keeps looking on in confusion, and it tortures me see her pain.

"What...?" She asks as if she already knows the answer but refuses to believe it.

"She died in child birth." Everything is silent as I see her look down solemnly, fiddling with her fingers.

"What about Frerin?" I'm silent, and I think she gets the message as her eyes start to tear up. I immediately step forward and wrap my arms around her, her silent tears re-wetting my shirt.

"It's okay.." I hear her sniff into my chest, before she pulls away.

"I'm fine." She wipes her eyes and tries her best smile, but I still see a glimmer of sadness through it. "I won't let this ruin our reunion." I smile.

The moment doesn't last long though, as I catch something in the corner of my eye. My head snaps in the direction of the shore, where Ori was, and I see a man perched on a rock, his bow pointed in the direction of the company. When Dwalin sees this, he grabs the closest thing he can find - a thin fallen branch - and stands protectively in front of our group, the branch held up in defence ready to smack.

The next couple of seconds are a blur, as the man shoots the branch in Dwalin's hands. Kili reaches for a rock but it's shot out of his hand before he can even get a proper grip on it.

"Do it again. And you're dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback ;)


End file.
